


A Different, Better End

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Its amazing how changingoneseemly insignificant thing can changethe out come of a universe so utterly. Yes, things were bad, but they were better then they would have otherwise been if that one little thinghadn’tbeen changed
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	A Different, Better End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 48 minutes. Not my best work but I need to get this out of my system. The last two episodes shattered my heart into a million tiny piece. Slight spoiler’s for almost all SPN seasons though only in broad strokes.

Date: 20/11/20  
Time: 10:02 pm - 10:49 pm

Sam and Dean were… concerned, to say the least when two older versions of them appeared, they looked worn and tired and like they had been through hell and back several times but they were also angry. So _very_ angry. At who or what neither brother knew but it wouldn’t be long before they would find out. Cas was confused when he arrived at the bunker to see Sam and Dean but older. They were angry.

There was something… unearthly about them. They were no longer human. Cas started when the Future Dean (Deamon) snapped something at his brother in what _sounded_ like Enochian but not at the same time, Samuel nodded and turned his attention on Cas and his and his brothers younger selves. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to.

The three walked into the safe room, as soon as they were inside the door slammed shut. Cas wasn’t sure what happened next. He was unsure if he passed out or not but as soon as he woke he felt… different. He was more whole, his connection to the Host had been restored but was … different. He somehow knew he would never be cut off from the Host again.

He didn’t know what that made him feel so happy. Everything would be perfectly alright soon. Sam and Dean were completely healed from their time in Hell. Their mental wounds were healing. They would be perfectly fine. Cas, Sam and Dean were confused when Samuel and Deamon dragged the Prophet into the bunker, he looked worse for wear and very freaked out.

Cas felt like he knew the Prophet. He stared for another minute before realising who it was. His father had been on earth this entire time and he had done _nothing._ He had abandoned them, things had quickly gone downhill from there. Cas knew he should help his father but… didn’t. He deserved this. He had managed to piss off someone much more powerful than the Winchester’s.

They were willingly doing the person's bidding. Something Cas never thought he would see in a million years. Cas, Sam and Dean were forced to close their eyes when a bright light surrounded Chuck when they opened their eyes, Chuck looked the same but Cas couldn’t help but stare. His ‘father’ was mortal.

He wouldn’t meet Samuel or Deamon's eyes and quickly scrambled to his feet and disappeared, it was only once his ‘father’ was gone did Cas realise Samuel and Deamon hadn’t said a word. It was disconcerting, they looked satisfied before they disappeared.

Sam, Cas and Dean never found out what had made the two inhuman men so angry and knew it was a good thing, they saw the two a few more times over the years but less and less as time went on. Lucifer still got out of the cage as did Michael but this weren’t as bad as before. Things were somehow better. The Leviathan’s weren’t released but Dean and Cas still somehow ended up in Purgatory and met Benny along the way.

Things seemed lighter somehow and not quite so dire. Cas knew it had something to do with what Samuel and Deamon had done to his ‘Father’. Not that Chuck could even be called that given everything he had done. They still dealt with Amara but it was… different somehow.

She had looked like she wanted to murder Chuck but Samuel had stopped her even though he clearly didn’t want to. Lucifer ran hell with Crowley. Dean wasn’t quite sure how _that_ worked but didn’t ask questions. Lucifer would always ask before taking control of Sam’s body.

Cases become easier knowing they had an archangel on their side. Dean had been...concerned when Michael collapsed in the bunker, he looked tired and exhausted and hadn't woken for close to a month, when he had he had demanded Lucifer’s help in getting their siblings back in order.

It was strange but they made it work. It was a very long and tedious process. Michael and Lucifer looked like they wanted to murder Namoi when Cas told them what she had done to him and for him to do. It seemed the two were just as protective of Cas as Sam and Dean were.

When the two angels were done in heaven they would return to the bunker and crash. It was the one place they wouldn’t be deturbed.

No angel save Cas could appear within the bunker, there were more protections layered over the bunker, likely by Samuel and Deamon. Sam and Dean still went on hunts and dealt with the supernatural but things seemed less… dangerous now.

Sure they still had to be careful and had managed to get into some very sticky situations but they had managed just fine, Cas was there to help them. Jack was still born but he didn’t have to grow up so fast. He still made things… interesting for them and grew twice as fast as a normal child but things turned out alright.

He had everyone wrapped around his finger. His mother still ended up dying but he seemly wasn’t bothered by it. He had four fathers now. Lucifer was somehow much more… stable. It had taken Sam, Dean and Cas a while to realise that. It didn’t take much to figure out the cause. Not that they were going to complain.

Everything turned out alright in the end. The Winchester’s were the most feared hunters but they weren’t quite so jaded and cold, they hadn’t lost quite so many friends nd that was probably for the best.

There would be hell to pay if someone messed with the Winchester’s. Their Guardian was known to be very violent, though not quite as violent as he could be and those that _did_ mess with the Winchester’s were _very_ thankful.

Cas knew things could have turned out a lot worse and had in one universe. The universe Samuel and Deamon were from. They had ensured things would be better in this universe, Cas was more than thankful for that.

“Come on Sammy, we had best get going. You know what Cas is like when we’re late getting back. He worries to much, we can look after ourselves. We certainly did before he joined us,”.

**Author's Note:**

> I have only been able to find scenes on YouTube but will watch the entire season when Netflix actually decides to work for me. I watched parts of Episodes 19 and 20. By the time I had watched the end of the series I was full on sobbing. It hurts so much. 
> 
> At least Jake brought Cas back. That is confirmed on the wiki page for The Empty. Dean not saying the words outloud back to Cas were in keeping with his character but that doesn’t mean he _didn’t_ say them at all. There is a very strong possibility he said them over Angel Radio. The look in his eyes certainly said the words. 
> 
> “I’m kind of enjoying this story now” - Chuck  
> My Response: YOU FUCKING DICK. CHUCK YOU FUCKING BASTARD
> 
> Dean Jr: He looks a little bit like Young John and has the tattoo the same place Dean has the Mark


End file.
